totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Chris- "Last time on Total Drama All Stars, in a homage to Season 1's Scary movie challenge, it caused several of our players to get scared out of their minds! After Mike literally had his mind taken over by his evil personality, Mal, he made a deal with Scarlett. In the end, it was Shawn and Brick who won the challenge for the Heroes, however, nobody was eliminated, but only so I could extend their misery a little longer. Find out what happens next here on Total Drama All Stars!" -- Total Drama theme plays -- In the winner mansion, all the Heroes are sleeping peacefully. Until a big blow horn started through the speaker, waking everyone up, scaring everyone. Gwen: "What the hell?!" DJ: "Mama?" Jasmine: "Cricky!" Brick: "Ahhhh! I've slept in!" Mike: "Zoey?" Sierra: "Cody?" Chris: (voice over a loudspeaker) "Attention all Heroes and villains. Everyone get to the coliseum where Cameron and Lightning fought on Season four at noon. It will be an awesome challenge for you! Ha Ha Ha!" The heroes groaned as the villains walked out of the cabins. Max is seen trying to make his back straight Max: "I cannot afford to be awaken at this hour! Evil needs it's rest!" As the other villains leave, Scarlett stays behind and helps Max put his back into realignment. Max: (Confused) "What was that all about? I demand that you explain yourself!" Scarlett walks towards her team, with Max running to keep up with her. Scarlett: "You won't last long enough to find out." Max groaned as he glared at Scarlett. Gwen: (Confessional) "Yeah... Chris is starting to get on my nerves now. Screw it, he ALWAYS gets on my nerves!" Mike: (Confessional) "Oh man. I don't know what happened during last night with the killer challenge. I'm certain I wasn't myself and it wasn't one of my personalities that took over... is it?" Mike, Cameron and Zoey are seen walking to the mess hall as Mike tries to get some answers. Mike: "What happened during the last challenge, you two?" Cameron: "You dragged me into the forest and left me alone with the killer." Zoey: "Why would you do that, Mike? We're friends!" Mike: (sighs) "I don't know, everything went dark at that time." Cameron: "Perhaps one of your personalities took control over you." Mike: "I think so too, could you monitor me like you did last season? Then maybe we can find out what's happening with me." Cameron took out his pencil and notebook. Cameron: "I'll get right onto it!" Zoey: "When did you get your personalities? Your mom and dad didn't even mention it when we had dinner with them." Mike: "They barely mention it to me, said I should live one day at a time." As he listened, Cameron would write it down. Cameron: "Fascinating, anything else?" Mike: "Not that I can think of, I'm afraid that's all I know!" -- Later at the breakfast table, everyone was eating a nice breakfast, while Zoey, Gwen and Dawn sit together. Zoey: "Wonder what challenge Chris has?" Gwen: "Knowing McLean, it'll be brutal, as usual..." Dawn: "Well, we should be careful besides Chris isn't the only thing we should be worried about..." Zoey and Gwen were unsure what Dawn meant. Gwen- "Okay..." She eats some of her food while nervously looking at Dawn, who sadly frowns. Meanwhile Shawn is eyeing Boney Island from his window, catching Brick's attention. Brick: "Everything all right soldier?" Shawn: "No! I can help to see that something evil here is from Boney Island... I can feel it..." Brick: (Confessional) "I think Shawn is paranoid but he has a good eye, so maybe he's onto something." -- Later everyone is walking toward the coliseum as Sierra is being led by Dawn. Sierra: "Are we almost there?" Dawn: "Yes, just continue to hear the sound of my voice!" Anne Maria is using her hairspray as the others are coughing from the spray. Heather: (coughs and glares) "Do you have to use your hairspray all the time?!" Anna-Maria: "Hey, you do need to use a good coating for a girl's hair." Anna-Maria places her spray can back in her hair. As Heather walks away from her, Alejandro gets an evil grin on his face. Alejandro: (Confessional) "Time for me to make my move!" Then they arrived at the coliseum gates, where Chef is waiting on tall lifeguard chair. Chris: "Good morning campers. You slept well? Well too bad because today's challenge is a homage to the dodgeball game from season one. Chef will be the referee!" Duncan: "Oh sweet! Brings back good times." Lightning: "Sha-bam! The Lightning will totally win this one because I'm an expert in sports!" Courtney: "Well, as team leader, we should..." Chris: "Hold it little miss cut throat. Who said you were going to be team leader? This time, I'm changing the team members right now." Others: "WHAT?!" Chris: "Yep. Since Brick and Shawn were the winners from the killer challenge, they'll be the new leaders of the new improved Hamsters and Vultures. Brick, as the leader of the new Hamsters, you'll have Cameron, Duncan, Jo, Lightning, Max, Mike, Scarlett, Sierra and Zoey. And Shawn, as leader of the new Vultures, you will have Alejandro, Anne Maria, Courtney, Dawn, DJ, Gwen, Heather, Jasmine and Scott." Gwen: "No way!" Jasmine: "We're not villains." Duncan: "And there's no way that I'm a hero!" Max: "Agreed. Evil isn't heroic..." Chris: "Yeah. Nobody cares. Besides, you won't be known as heroes and villains anymore, so move it!" The campers groaned as they are now part of the new teams. Duncan then eyes Mike and grows suspicious about him. Duncan: (Confessional) "Why does this Mike guy look suspicious... I can't seem to remember." In the coliseum, the teams are on the dodgeball court. Chris: "In this challenge, a homage to the dodgeball game from Season one, you need to throw the balls at the other players to get them out. First to win two out of three, wins. Losing team get to vote someone out. Ready go!" Chef blows the whistle and signals the teams to go. Brick, Zoey, Mike and Cameron grab the balls and threw them at Scott, Alejandro and Shawn as they dodge but one hits DJ on the stomach and another bounces off of Anne Maria's metal hair. DJ: "Oooohhhh..." Zoey: "Ooops sorry!" Jo: "Why are you saying that girly, they're the enemy!" Zoey: "Yeah, but DJ was part of the team." Then Zoey gets hit by Courtney who threw the ball. Courtney: "Man, that felt so good!" Scott: (chuckles) "I like your style, Courtney." Courtney: "Um, thanks? I mean, thank you!" Then both Alejandro and Heather threw the balls at Brick, then Sierra bombarded Cameron with a ball as hard as she could, causing his glasses to fall off. Cameron: "Owww..." Mike picks up his friends glasses. Mike: "Oh man. You okay Cam?" Cameron: "No, I'm not. It hurts... and I can't see very well" Cameron gets up and tries to walk away but stumbles on the way.. Jo: "Way to go Fanzilla!" Sierra: (Confused) "What just happened?" Jo: "You knocked out our most expendable player!" Sierra: (Sadly) "I didn't mean to." Brick and Cam are immediately pulled out, leaving Mike, Duncan, Jo, Scarlett and Lightning left. Then Courtney, Heather, Alejandro and Shawn grab the balls and threw them at the Hamsters, who dodge the balls. Duncan: "Okay, guys. It time to bring out rush the new guy! We all threw the balls at each of the players." Jo: "I like the sound of that." Lightning: "Oh yeah. This victory is sha-mine!" Duncan and Jo are annoyed by Lightning's slangs and glare at him as he continues to wear a stupid cocky look on his face. As the bullies threw the balls at Shawn, who is knocked out. Jasmine: "Oh dear, Shawn!" Jasmine rushes to aid Shawn, who now has a black eye. Chris: (laughs) "Awesome teamplay!" The three of them threw the balls at Jasmine, who was unfazed by it. Jasmine: "Good! Thanks!" She carries Shawn to the infirmary as quickly as she could. Duncan smirks while Courtney growled. Courtney: "Okay guys! New plan we do what Duncan did, but do it better!" Courtney: (Confessional) "If that criminal thinks he can win, even on the Hamsters team, he has another thing coming!!!" Then the vultures each grabbed two balls and threw them at Duncan, then Jo on the face and then Lightning on the kiwis. Lightning: "Owwwww! That smarts." Mike: "Oh boy. Maybe it's a good time to bring out Svetlana." (gasps and holds his breath, but nothing happened) "What?!" Zoey: "Mike, what's wrong?" Mike: "I don't know. I can't summon Svetlana!" Cameron is writing it all down in his journal. Cameron: "Interesting, I must know more." Then Zoey is hit by the balls. Mike: (gasps) "Zoey!" Then Zoey got up and is escorted out of the playing field by Duncan and Brick. Courtney: "Looks like the weirdo boy is last." Mike is nervous then he gasps as he turns into Mal. Mal chuckles has he flip his hair up. Mal: (smirks) "Time for some fun." The vultures threw the balls, but Mal jumped away from the balls, surprising everyone in the area.. Courtney: "What?!" Scott: "No way he is that fast. He didn't even change yet!" Chris takes out his phone in private. Chris: "I have another assignment for you to do! I need you to go to Mike's home and find out more about him! Yes now! It's either that or helping me! Okay great!" (Laughs to himself) Dawn realized what was wrong with Mike, as she notices his hair. Dawn: (Confessional) "Oh no... He's back..." Scarlett: (Confessional) (Writing in her notebook) "Interesting, I must know more!" Mal grabbed the balls and threw them at Alejandro Heather runs over and checks on Alejandro. Heather: (Confessional) "Let me just make this abundantly clear, if he is hurt, he'll make our team weaker, if he's not, I can use him to my advantage (blushes) uh, only as a pawn, nothing more!" Mal threw some more balls at Heather. Heather: (melodramatically) "Oh no, I'm out too! Well, I'd better get him to the infirmary at once!" Heather tried to lift Alejandro, but struggled until Anne Maria helped her out and walked away with her. Heather: "Uh, thanks Annie!" Anne Maria: "It's Anne Maria, and don't get any second thoughts! Without my Justin I'm going to need some help!" Heather: "Perhaps I could be that one who helps you!" Anne Maria: "Oh great! That's a load off my mind!" -- At the infirmary, while Alejandro is resting inside the tent next to Shawn, who is being treated by a few interns, Anne Maria and Heather are close by having a conversation. Heather: "Here's what I'm thinking, if we lose, we have to eliminate a Hero, otherwise they'll pick us off one by one, starting with you probably." Anne Maria: "What ya trying to say, skinny?" Heather: "If you want to stay here, we have to get the other villains to vote out one of the Heroes, like our supposed leader Shawn!" Anne Maria: "Why Zombie nut?" Heather: "Take out Zombie boy and Outback girl won't have a leg to stand on." Anne Maria nodded and shook hands with Heather. -- A little couple of hours later at the coliseum... Jo: "Come on people! We need to pick it up! We're losing 2-1!" Scarlett rolls her eyes in frustration as she throws a ball at DJ, who catches it. Chef blows his whistle and instructs Scarlett to leave the court. Jo grabs two balls and hurls them at DJ and Gwen, leaving only Heather. Jo: "This one's personal!" Jo and Heather both threw a ball at each other, but Jo punched it out of her way and back to Heather. Chef blew his whistle and instructed both of them to leave the court, with only Max remaining. Chef: "That's a foul, Hamsters win, Vultures lose!" The Hamsters cheered as the Vultures remained quiet. Chris: "The score is tied 2-2, next point will win it for their team!" Everyone was now out on the court. Dodgeballs were both thrown and caught left and right, causing multiple contestants being taken out and brought back into the game. After many minutes of intense playing, the only ones remaining in the game were Anne Maria, Dawn, DJ and Gwen and Duncan, Lightning, Scarlett and Zoey. Lightning threw two balls at Dawn, who was saved by DJ, who caught one. Chef blew his whistle and instructed Lightning to leave the court. Lightning: "This whole thing is a setup I tell you, a setup!" He was hit by a ball, which caused him to tumble over headfirst on the ground. Everyone laughed at his misfortune. Lightning quickly got and looked around to see everyone laugh at him, except for DJ who had his eyes shut as he grinned. Lightning: "Hey, ref guy, that's a foul!" Chef: "I'll allow it, you were a real jerk last season!" Lightning: (growling) "That's it!" Lightning: (Confessional) "That was the last straw! Watch your step, DJ, Lightning's going after you!" Duncan: "As much as I enjoyed that, I've got to win this challenge, so..." Duncan threw a dodgeball at Anne Maria, who threw one at Scarlett. Shawn: "Come on guys! You've got this challenge won already!" Anne Maria: "Save it, Zombie boy, they know what they're doing!" Gwen threw a ball at Zoey, knocking her unconscious. Gwen and Mike ran over to help her. Mike: "Oh my gosh, Zoey are you okay?" Gwen: "I am so sorry, is there anything I can do to help you?" Mike tried lifting Zoey up, but struggled, until Gwen helped him. Mike: "Thanks!" Courtney: (Confessional) "I hope Gwen doesn't kiss...wait, why do I care? She doesn't want to be friends...(sighs) but maybe I do." Chris: "Okay, since Gwen decided to concede, we're down to two!"